Denial
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: I received the paper with the assignment on it and a quote. My quote read “A love is denied only grows stronger.” – author unknown, ironic much. I froze. The bell rang and I went out of the classroom and headed to my dorm. QuinnLogan


**Hi! I know that I have two stories in progress, but I was reading quotes and I saw this quote that made me think of Quogan right away. It takes place after Quinn Misses the Mark. Logan's POV. Read & Review!**

I absolutley hate english class. I was speaking english fluently since I was at most three years old. It's not only that I already know how to use commas correctly, and that I know what adjectives are, it's that you are also forced to write, and share your feelings.

I wasn't quite sure how to explain what I was feeling right now. I kissed Quinn a few nights ago. I feel confused, anxious….. happy, no, I'm not happy that I kissed Quinn, Quinn's a spaz. There's no way I'm happy about that kiss, psh.

Anyway, our assignment today was so stupid. Our teacher gave us a quote and we have to interpret it and relate it to our life, or a book we've read in class. I received the paper with the assignment on it and a quote. My quote that read "A love is denied only grows stronger." – author unknown, ironic much. I froze. The bell rang and I went out of the classroom and headed to my dorm.

It was lunch time, but I wasn't hungry. I had a huge headache. I knew exactly what I could write about that quote. I knew that it would get me an excellent grade. More importantly, it would get me Quinn, well at least hopefully. I was through denying it.

I decided to work on my project. I wrote about how true I think this quote is. How I had a personal expierence with it. I wrote at how first I knew I liked it, deep down, and after each day of avoiding Quinn and not listening to myself, the feeling grew stronger, and more apparent to me. I kept thinking about the kiss and her and how I can't stand the feeling anymore.

I just kept going on, writing and writing, when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it. Lola was there. She let herself in as I started to become very nervous. My assignment was out in the open, laying on the computer desk.

Lola walked to the couch and sat down.

"I have to talk to you about Quinn. She has been really quiet, and I'm extremely worried about her. You know that you would be the last person I'd talk to about this. I talked to Zoey, Michael, James, Mark, and I even called Chase in England. Do you know anything?" Lola asked worriedly.

I was extremely nervous, that I only heard a little of what she was saying. I kept glancing at the computer desk, and back at her, then at the computer desk and so on. When Lola finished speaking she looked at me with a questioning look and got up and headed over to the desk. I ran to get it, but it was too late.

"Oh my God." Lola said, and then looked up at me, with a shocked and disgusted look on her face. "You have to go talk to her." Lola finished.

"I know, I'm was goi…." I started to say.

"She hasn't been eating lunch with us anymore, she's in our dorm room now go!" Lola demanded.

I followed her orders and headed to Quinn's room. I was so nervous.

I got to Quinn's room and knocked on the door. She opended the door after several moments and was shocked to see me.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She answered by opening the door the rest of the way, and moving so I couls go in. I smiled and went in. Lola was actually right, Quinn seemed different. I just didn't no if it was because she was also confused, or angry. I couldn't read her emotions. She just looked like Mark.

"We have to talk about what happened. " I insisted, looking away at the last two words. Quinn nodded.

Quinn moved and sat on the couch, and I sat right beside her.

"Well, I don't….. " I started but was soon interrupted by her lips crashing into mine. I just smiled and kissed back. After a few moments we pulled away.

Quinn finally spoke up, "You were going to tell me that you liked the kiss, right, because if you weren't that would be really awkward." I just chuckled and kissed her again.

Before this day if someone asked me what my favorite quote was, I would've looked at them like they had three heads. Now I'd tell them "A love is denied only grows stronger".

**Sorry about the bad and rushed ending. I was being rushed. Review. Thanks!**


End file.
